Zephyr
Zephyr is a former fighting and breeding dog, and a minor character in the Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu series. She was also one of Allen's mates, and the mother to three of his biological pups. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Not much is currently known about her life before winding up in the puppy mill/dog fighting tournament facility, other than that she'd apparently been snatched up from the streets by one of the more frequent betters. When the place was accidentally set on fire by Allen, Zephyr was one of the many dogs who'd managed to escape in the chaos. Having befriended a Chihuahua mix by the name of Misha before she regained her freedom, Zephyr swore allegiance to the much smaller dog, and when the Top 5 pack's territory had been conquered, she became his second in command. While she personally did not agree with the slaughtering of women and children, Zephyr dared not speak up to the smaller dog - after all, he was the one who'd offered her much needed comfort during their time in captivity - and so merely turns her head in another direction as Ishana and her pups are killed. When she stumbled upon Nanook, who had just recently given birth to a litter of pups, the Pitbull female kills her, and almost goes for killing the husky's pups as well before changing her mind at the last second. Instead, she tries to lure Allen to them, which she succeeds in doing. Despite this act of kindness, Zephyr is still strongly devoted to the Chihuahua mix, even to the point of being "humiliated". When she goes into heat, Misha ordered her to mate with Allen, which she happily complies with despite her own distaste for the Labrador; once the act has been completed, and when it's become clear that she is expecting pups from that experience, neither of the two parties want to have anything to do with one another. During the coup, Zephyr was one of Allen's many opponents, and was the only who'd managed to overpower him long enough to blind him in one eye, and rip off one of his legs. After seeing the white Labrador collapse from exhaustion, the Pitbull female jumps in and throws him off a cliff - but not before gaining three scars on her chest from the other before he was thrown off. Wounded, Zephyr immediately went down to seemingly finish the job, only to simply let Geli and Mielikki, with the latter carrying Allen on her back, pass through. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II Having made a rather quick recovery from her battle with Allen, Zephyr gave birth to three pups, one of whom was sadly a still-born - a fact she secretly blamed their sire on, although whether or not it truly was his fault is currently unknown. Somewhere during that five months in-between, Zephyr arose even higher in ranks as she became Misha's mate. Toby, one of her many acquaintances during her time back in captivity and the father to two of her elder sons, grew insanely jealous, as he always had a sick obsession with the female. Also worth noting during this time period was her waning loyalty to the Chihuahua mix following her moving higher in ranks, as she'd pretty much lost all of her significance to him. When hearing about some of the horrible things Scarface had done to Yuri and of how Misha seemed to do nothing as the younger pup was abused, the Pitbull female finally came to see the errors of her pack's ways, and so started to secretly work against them from the inside. It was Zephyr who'd helped Yuri escape and fight back, and it was she who had lent secret information to the rebellion under a codename. Zephyr was eventually reunited with Allen, who had been kicked out of the rebellion, while she was out with their two pups. The two briefly duked it out before being stopped by Ryan, who tried everything he could to protect his mother from this stranger. Before Allen could leave, Zephyr merely tells him to take care and a brief warning that Misha was planning to trick the rebellion into a dead end - something which shocks the White Labrador, due to her having always been loyal to Misha before. After that brief reunion, both Zephyr and her pups were ready to return home when they were encountered by Toby. Zephyr, realizing that he'd gone mad and wouldn't hesitate to kill her two remaining children, tried to tell both Ryan and Izzy to leave. However, while she was trying to convince her pups to make a runner, Toby had immediately jumped on her and ripped her throat, instantly killing her. Although dead, Zephyr had still managed to leave quite an impact on Ryan, who would always come to defend her image whenever he felt it was being dirtied by some of the other pack members. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Females Category:Fighting dogs Category:Deceased characters